Behind Dorm Doors
by allthewaydown
Summary: An inside look at the lives of the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - all through the years. rated T for safe measures. mostly canon
1. hermione - year 6

So this is my first time writing for Harry Potter, and I don't know why I waited so long since I am absolutely THE biggest fan ever. (I know, it's impossible)

Anyway, this idea came from a long time wishing that the books and the movies went into more detail about the social aspect of the Hogwarts students. I know they had their lives on the line considering, so this is me trying to fulfill that dream.

* * *

 _Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory – September 1996 – HBP world_

After she had corralled all the new first years – directing them to their designated dorms, all the while giving an in-depth explanation of the school's history and rules – Hermione threw herself on her bed, her feet dangling over the edge. She breathed in the smell of her four-poster as if she had been separated from it for years. Hermione was happy to be able to close her eyes for a few minutes before she ultimately had to go down to the common room and meet with the Ron and Harry. Hermione moaned a little as she stretched her limbs out, disregarding the shuffling noises that surrounded her. She soon drifted off into a sleep, having been thoroughly exhausted from the day's festivities.

"Hermione wake up!" A shrill voice shook Hermione out of her slumber and hair that wasn't hers tickled her nose. Her eyes shot open and saw Lavender Brown's face inches from hers, bent over the four-posters foot board. Hermione motioned her head to indicate to Lavender that if she kept her head over hers, there would be trouble. She sat up quickly and swung her legs onto the bed. Lavender Brown stood in front of Hermione, something clearly causing her to fidget nervously. Subtlety rolling her eyes, Hermione strained a small smile.

"What's going on Lavender?" Hermione watched Parvati Patel's "partner in crime" fidget with her fingers, trying to decipher what she was going to say. Lavender's mouth opened and closed plenty of times and Hermione held herself back from letting out an exasperated sigh. She and Lavender weren't really friends. They had never said anything more than "hello" or "what did Professor so and so assign for homework?" to each other – which irritated Hermione because she should have paid attention in the first place.

"I'm sorry to wake you up from your sleep, you must be exhausted what with being prefect and all," Lavender said, trying her best to be sympathetic, but failing really. Hermione let out a huff, giving Lavender a small smile.

"I just wanted to talk to you, friend to friend," Lavender said, and Hermione had to stifle a scoff. Since their first year Lavender had always met Hermione's eyes with a roll or would just plainly ignore her. Parvati and Lavender had hit it off quite easily when they all first met, and Hermione had been a part of their little group up until Halloween when Quirrell let the troll out of the dungeon.

Hermione never really thought much about not having many female friends. She realized early on that her personality was very intimidating towards other girls. In the first grade, she found herself more interested in the solar system rather than Barbie dolls. Being friends with girls had not been an integral part of her childhood, she had gotten used to be the odd one out. Hermione never cared whether she was in a boy's scope of vision until the moment she became friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She never thought she would end up being friends with a boy that has 6 siblings and one that could very well be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's greatest enemy.

It felt nice to be able to finally have someone she could confide in when something was troubling her. Whether it was about her classes – which was rare since it was usually her the boys came to about classes – or S.P.E.W or how Peeves had pranked her while she was walking to her next Arithmancy class, Hermione knew she could turn to either Ron or Harry to complain and release her emotions. However, as much as she appreciated the pair of them, Hermione sometimes wondered whether she should have friends that she could talk about more intimate things with. Hermione had hoped that she would be friends with the other girls in her year, but that was clearly not how things worked out.

Bringing herself back to reality, Hermione sat up a little straighter, getting tired of hearing Lavender go on-and-on about how she was so nervous to talk about something.

"What did you want to talk about, then?" Hermione tried not to sound pestered.

"You and Ron have been friends since our first year, right?" Lavender asked, and Hermione blinked in shock and coughed uncomfortably. Why was Lavender asking her about Ron?

"Yes," Hermione said wearily, her eyebrows furrowing. "Why are you asking?" The last thing she had expected was for a girl to be asking about Ron and her friendship with him. Usually, girls were walking up to her and asking about Harry and how she had managed to become such close friends with him or if they were an item, silly things like that. She had gotten used to it after their 3rd year and expected it each year that she returned to Hogwarts. However, when Lavender mentioned Ron's name, her voice dripping with admiration, it made Hermione's insides plummet to the very pits of her body.

"Well, you see... I was talking to Parvati and she told me to…" As Lavender kept talking, Hermione could feel annoyance bubbling in her veins.

Hermione was not familiar with the feeling that was coursing through her. It felt as if she was suffocating, the walls in the dormitory becoming closer with every word that came out of Lavender's mouth. Admiration and infatuation were evident in her features and Hermione was trying her best not to be sick. She could see Lavender's mouth still moving as she rattled on about how she's "fancied Ron since she could ever remember" and how Ron was "so bloody funny and handsome". Hermione had not been paying full attention to the conversation and would only be reeled back in when Lavender had mentioned Ron's name again.

Her mind started drifting to thoughts of her and Ron, particularly the times when she floo'd to the Burrow during the summers. For a couple days, it was just the two of them before Harry would get there. Just a month ago, they had stayed up late enough talking over everything going on around them, that the sunrise caught up to them. They spent most of that day asleep in his room (her on a different mattress of course) until Ginny burst into the room with one of Fred and George's Bombastic Bomb prototypes. She listened to Ron call Ginny all kinds of words that she didn't want to repeat, and lacking in sleep, Hermione felt the same way.

It had always been the three of them: Harry, Ron and Hermione. The three of them were the ones that planned things through for each other – but mostly for Harry. However, instances like Summer holiday, it was Hermione and Ron at the Burrow while Harry was with his awful aunt and uncle. Of course, she wanted Harry to be safe and away from the horrible people he was forced to call family, but a big part of her enjoyed being able to get to know Ron and grow closer to him when it was just the pair of them. Lately, the two of them had been on their own frequently, what with Harry being preoccupied with other things.

However, Hermione was still confused as to why she was feeling very irritated with Lavender. She and Ron were friends, nothing more than that, so why didn't she want to share anything about him? Why did she want to keep everything only she knew about him a secret? Hermione tried to rid herself of these thoughts as she saw Lavender finishing up and looking at with wide eyes.

"Do you think you or Harry can set me up with Ron?" Lavender's eyes were wide and bright, and Hermione felt her heart getting caught in her throat. In these moments, she wished she had someone to turn to that wasn't Harry or Ron.


	2. gryffindor boys - year 5

hi friends! thank you thank you for your nice words and encouragement! i was slightly nervous because i'd never written lavenderxhermione before and it was a dynamic that i really wanted to get right.

here is my next installment, which was a leeeeetle bit rushed solely because i have so much to do this upcoming week that i knew i wouldn't be able to get something up until the second week of august. i hope you all like this!

* * *

 _gryffindor dormitory, year 5 - february 1996_

Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean crept up the Gryffindor stairs, 2 mysterious parcels in each of the boys arms. It was the evening before Ron's 16th birthday and ever since Christmas when Ron's father had been sent to the hospital, and Umbridge's crack down on Hogwarts, the 5th year boys decided it was time for a little bit of enjoyment to lighten up the mood. It seemed as if the dark cloud of sadness had continued to overcast itself over the castle which made every passing day as gloomy as the one before.

Harry had been able to keep himself occupied with the DA, trying to think up new lessons that he could teach his fellow classmates. He was completely bewildered when it grew as much as it did. Harry did not think that so many of the students at Hogwarts were so eager to learn actual attacks. Additionally, he and Sirius had been sending letters back and forth, and Harry had a slight look on how everything was going on the outside. He would ask Sirius about the Order and how things were getting figured out. If he couldn't get an answer from the Daily Prophet, Harry would scribble it on some parchment and have Hedwig deliver to Grimmauld Place.

Nevertheless, Harry did not want his best friend's birthday to be a dull one. They weren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade, and their parcels were heavily monitored before it entered the school, so Harry had to ask for a favor from the twin Weasley's. Harry had asked Fred and George if they could conjure some sort of birthday party in a box that wouldn't be able to be heard from the outside. This was a hard feat considering he had not known any silencing charms and asking Hermione to sneak into the boys' dormitory late at night was just out of the question. Harry had asked Neville, Dean, and Seamus to take part in his plan, and to no surprise, they were all interested.

In the parcels that all four boys were carrying had a variety of Shrieking Streamers, self-bursting balloons, a few banners with Ron's name on them, and four enchanted plastic rods that were meant to cover the cracks in the door so that whoever was to pass by during the night would not hear any of the commotion happening. Seamus had the box of self-bursting balloons since he was so familiar with explosives, Dean had the streamers and a mix of confetti in his box, prepared to string them up and throw the confetti right onto Ron's unknowing face. Finally, Neville was carrying boxes filled with sweets. There was a variety of sweets ranging from Chocolate Frogs and Droobles to the twin's creation of Fun Flabbergasting Fairy Wings, which were chocolate wings with a charm that made the person who ate them react shocked to everything they heard.

The four boys were almost up to their room before the sound of a cackling ghost appear behind them.

"Ooh, Potty and his three friends, Dumb, Numskull, and Spineless sneaking in," Peeves taunted, flying around the boys, ready to make them break their silence. "What are you four doing out this late? I think I'll call Filch to make a little visit.." The poltergeist continued. Harry groaned, and looked back at the other 3 and mouthed _I have a plan._ It was clear on the other boys faces that in their mind, they had been discovered. There was no chance that they could follow through with their party prank with Peeve's poking his pestering ghost head in and out of the dormitory. Harry turned back and smiled at the poltergeist.

"Peeves, just the ghost I was looking for!" Harry whispered eagerly, and Peeves had a look of shock on his transparent face. Harry could hear Neville choke out of surprise, not expecting to hear this from him.

"We were planning on surprising Ron for his birthday and you are perfect to give him the best surprise ever." As Harry finished, Peeves lowered himself to be eyelevel with the boys, a look of intrigue and suspicion in his eyes. Clearly, Peeves had never been asked to surprise anyone.

"What's in it for me?" The poltergeist asked, and Harry had to suppress an eyeroll. For a ghost, Peeves was inexplicably expectant, although not having the substance to keep anything. As he floated in front of Harry, he heard Seamus speak up behind him.

"You can make fun of me and Dean for one day without hearing a peep out of the pair of us," even through the darkness, Harry could see Dean kick Seamus behind his knee, causing his knees to buckle.

"Oi! Watch it you prat. I almost dropped my boxes." Seamus yelped and Dean was about to retort until Peeves snickered.

"Alrighty Spineless, that sounds like a plan!" Harry let out a sigh of relief and looked back at Dean and Seamus with grateful eyes. The pair both looked disgruntled.

"A few conditions," Harry cut in just before Peeves flew out of their visions. He saw the poltergeist pause, sneer, but stopped to listen regardless.

"Now this is all lighthearted Peeves, nothing to hurt Ron's feelings, nothing that has to do with spiders." Now it was the poltergeist that looked disgruntled.

"Typical Potty, stinking up everything fun." With a tongue out, Peeves flew away from the four boys and out through one of the walls. Harry looked back at Neville, Dean, and Seamus and motioned with is head towards their dormitory. When they had reentered their room, Ron's snores were so loud that it was shaking the tapestry of his four posters.

"Harry..." Neville said wearily. Harry put the parcels on the floor and grabbed his wand to begin placing the banners across the walls. "What if Peeves does something absolutely terrifying that Ron stops talking to us?" Harry let out a small chuckle. Although the DA had given Neville some confidence, there was still some fear that lingered inside him and Harry hoped it would never disappear.

"You don't have to worry about that Neville, Ron's a big boy and we don't have to tell him that we asked Peeves to be a part of any of this." Harry gave Neville a pat on the shoulder and he resumed hanging things up and preparing for Ron's big surprise.

Keeping silent while they were decorating proved to be quite difficult, having to shove some streamers back into the box to keep from making too much noise. There was a specific way to hang them up without the shrieking. It took Dean a few dozen times to get it right. Neville was carefully placing the candies all over Ron's sleeping body, thankful that the red head was a heavy sleeper. The only movements that he would make would be when he would let out a deep breath, and Neville let out a shudder of disgust due to the rancid smell that came from Ron's mouth. Seamus on the other hand had the easier task of opening his box and just letting the balloons fly out, some sort of charm that caused the them to make their way to the ceiling on their own. Seamus laid on his bed eating Every Flavor Beans until the rest of the boys finished.

Once everything had been set, Harry cast a timing spell on the decorations. They were due to surprise Ron at exactly midnight, which was roughly 10 minutes away. Peeves had already entered the room and was floating right above Ron's four-poster. The poltergeist hand planned on singing Ron a rendition of Happy Birthday in the worst voice he could muster, and Harry had no objection to it. As the four boys made their way back to their individual beds, all holding back their excitement, the clock ticked and ticked until…

"Happy birthday Ronald!" The streamers had emitted a loud and joyous screech that caused Ron to fall out of his bed. The four other boys jumped to their feet, cast the _aguamenti_ charm and hosed Ron down to wake him up fully. The Bursting Balloons made a loud _pop!,_ making Ron jump onto his feet, screaming. The water around him caused him to slip and fall again, and rather than helping, Harry, Dean, Neville and Seamus were laughing, dancing around Ron. Peeves was singing loudly along with the banners, circling around the ceiling of the dormitory.

Ron was hurriedly trying to get to his feet, the balloons popping, the streamers screaming, failing to find his balance. The four boys had fallen back onto their beds with laughter, and Peeves was happily flying around Ron, disorienting him further. The entire plan had gone just as Harry had wanted it to.

As the streamers died down, and all of the balloons had popped, Peeves gave Harry a nod of thanks and flew out of the dormitory cackling. Harry was slightly taken aback, not expecting a kind gesture from the mischievous poltergeist. Once everything had settled and all of the decorations had been tuckered out, the four boys directed their gaze to the sopping wet red head that was looking bewildered on the floor. Harry and the three other boys had to hold themselves back even more to keep from laughing at the pathetic image that was Ron Weasley.

"Happy birthday mate," Harry said. "You're sixteen!" He walked slowly towards Ron, afraid that he would scare his best friend again. Once he had been a foot away from him, all Harry saw was Ron running towards him with a devilish grin and being tackled to the ground.

* * *

i really enjoyed writing this one because i love seeing boys being boys (the fun way) and just being silly and acting their age. i hope you guys liked it as well!

i'd love to hear what y'all think! please please leave reviews! they definitely make my day brighter. if y'all have any requests for the next chapters, i'd love love love to hear them! (also constructive criticism is very kindly welcome, i'm very sensitive so beware LOL)


	3. ron - year 2

I'm gonna be honest, this was just a stress release writing thing for me. I'm back at home for the holidays and I haven't been able to feel a sense of calm until I began writing for harry potter again. I'm so sorry I was MIA for such a long time. It makes me sort of unreliable, I know.

However, since this is a sort of mash up of my emotions/my love for ron/neverending rooting for my OTP, this is just a jumble of words that sort of have to do with chamber of secrets, but a bit AU since its been a few months since I read the book or watch the movie again.

Nursing school kicks ass yall.

* * *

year 2 – the infirmary

Ronald Weasley had not gotten used to the feeling of Hermione being still as a stone inside the infirmary. It felt empty and hollow, an emotion he hadn't felt any time before now. It was like anxiety that he didn't know was there, heaviness in his stomach that did not disappear until he was next to her, gazing at her frozen, unblinking eyes. He felt like such a twit, not being able to do anything to help her. When Harry was off on his own, figuring out how people were getting petrified, Ron decided to do his own studying, focusing of course on the bushy haired girl he considered was his best friend. It had been a few days now since Hermione was petrified, and Ron had spent most of those days utilizing the hours he had alone to find an antidote, watch Professor Sprout work with the Mandrakes, or peek through the doors at the infirmary to see whether Madam Pomfrey had discovered an antidote that no one else had.

It only took Ron 3 days before he began to sneak out to the infirmary on his own. Of course, he felt a bit bad going on his own, but he figured that Harry had his own problems to deal with that sneaking out and possibly getting caught was not something to add on the list. On the fifth day, sneaking out late during school nights had become familiar to him. He had learned to move quietly enough around his room to keep his roommates asleep and learned the spells that could easily get him out of his dormitory when he wanted to. Sure, he was the dopey friend of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, but he was still capable of learning things when he needed to. It was rare for him to learn things on his own, having the aforementioned two by his side, however, in this case, it was urgent.

Tip-toeing out of his four-poster, Ron made sure to look out for all of the stray socks, loose hinges and knobs that would cause noise and wake up his dormmates. As he pushed open the door, he looked back to make complete sure that they were all asleep, before slowly closing the door behind him. Since he didn't feel it was right to take Harry's invisibility cloak without asking, Ron had to come up with his own way to make it through the halls without being caught. Since Mrs. Norris was no longer a problem, he only now had the paintings and the ghosts to worry about. Ron had learned how to walk and even how to breathe to keep the paintings and ghosts off his tail, and halfway through, he even learned how to use _alohamora_ to quietly open the large infirmary doors.

* * *

"There was this herb that.. I'm not sure.. I think if you were able to smell it, it could bring you out of this." Ron stuttered, running his fingers through his hair. "Bloody hell Hermione I wish I could bring you out of this."

Ron had no idea when it started. He hadn't a clue when the butterflies started to emerge from his stomach upon seeing Hermione. He was sat next to her, facing her, heart sinking as he stared at her unmoving body. He leaned forward, running his fingers over the back her raised hand. It didn't seem real. She didn't seem real, and that scared him. He could no longer imagine a life without her smart mouth or her witty remarks. Yes, he was rude to her, but now it seemed as if it was because he was masking something else.

Ron's mind was racing, filled with potions and essences, and now his questions about whether or not he had felt more for Hermione than just a friend. If he were to be honest, the only girls he would ever be surrounded by were his cousins and those that were at Diagon Alley when his brothers would go shopping for books or for treats. Hermione was technically the first girl that he had an actual, real conversation with. It was cliched to have feelings for the first girl that he interacted with. But wait, he wasn't even sure if he had feelings for her. All Ron knew was when he was around her, he felt different – and not a different that he wanted to change. It seemed all new to him, feelings and things. It was not something he felt when watching the Chudley Cannons play quidditch. It was not the same feeling he felt when he got his Hogwarts letter, no, it was much more than that, and Ron had no idea what it was.

He just hoped that Hermione would wake up soon enough so she could be the one to explain it to him.

* * *

I wrote this in an hour, I'm so sorry if it's not the best. It was late when I realized I was writing as a 12 y/o Ronald so I had to tweak a few things because what 12 year old knows about love?

Please review! I'm gonna try to get another one up this week.

Krissy


	4. lavender - year 6

Trigger warning: insecurities and self-hate, there's no resolution in this one.

* * *

year 6 – lavender brown; girl's bathroom

Insecurity consumes her in a way that makes it impossible for her to see herself in the beauty that she is. She is overcome with grief and anger and sadness over her hair, and her weight, and her freckled skin that it's no wonder that Ron broke up with her. She knows who it is, and she knows it's because of no one else but her own fault. If she didn't look the way that she did, if she didn't feel the way that she did, if she didn't speak the way that she did, maybe she could have kept him around. All of her thoughts were running marathons in her head: _who would love you, who would want you, you're nothing but a pile of bushy, unruly hair, you're not beautiful, they're lying to you._

She is staring at herself in the mirror, watching as her tears roll down her flushed face. She counts her freckles, eyeing them individually, hating them with each one she counts. Her eyes move up, staring at the way her hair frizzes up around the headband she wears to somehow mask the insecurity she feels about how big and curly it is. She wants to cut it all off. She looks down. Is she fat? Probably not to her friends, but in her eyes, all she sees is her stomach sticking out further than it should – she can hardly see her feet. Her robes have been feeling a bit tighter lately, she's gaining weight. Maybe that's why no boy has liked her. Maybe that's why the one boy she did like left her.

She isn't enough. Or maybe she's too much. Too much hair, too much freckles, too much stomach, too much love, too much emotion, too much of everything.

She wants to scream. She looks back at her face in the mirror, the redness all over her face now moving to her eyes. Her vision is clouded by tears and she can hear Moaning Myrtle coaxing her insecurities on with her taunts.

 _What's wrong lavy-lav? Are you still called that? Where is Ron? How come he hasn't been by lately? Did you do something? What did you do, tell me?_ As if it was most definitely her fault. However, this isn't about a boy anymore. This is about herself. Her inadequacies. Her shortcomings. Her insecurities. She is always questioning why Pavarti was friends with her. She was annoying and demanding and self-centered. She wondered why her parents were still so proud of her, her marks being subpar and not as great as her classmates are. She wondered how she made it so far into schooling, she wondered why she didn't end up being friends with the bloody chosen one. She is always wondering why it wasn't her.

Then she remembers: she's not good enough. There is nothing about her that screams friendship. Eventually, once school's ended, her and Parvati will no longer be friends. They will drift apart and all of the plans that they had with each other will be just memories of when they were young and foolish. Her parents are secretly hiding their disappointment in her, so she doesn't feel ashamed that their daughter is not the brightest, and how they wish they had a daughter who was capable of making good marks so she could work in the higher departments in the Ministry. She was going to end up alone and die alone and that is how her future will look.

She wanted to punch her hand through the mirror of the bathroom. She wanted to watch her reflection shatter in front of her, a sort of metaphor watching herself be destroyed. That's what she wanted for herself. She wanted to disappear and be invisible. No one would miss her, no one would love her. She would get what she deserved.

"Lavender!" an out of breath voice brought her out of her thoughts. She hastily wiped the tears away with her robe, sniffling quickly. She knew who that voice was. Why was she here, how could she have known where to go? The loo was abandoned, Moaning Myrtle made it completely unappealing. Who would want to come to a bathroom that had a judgmental ghost always following your every move?

"You found me Pavarti," she tried to make jokes, she tried to sound cheerful and happy. She tried.

"What... what's going on? Are you okay?" Pavarti knew immediately. How did she know? How could she not have?

She kept quiet. She didn't look at Pavarti, she couldn't try anymore.


End file.
